The invention relates to water filters and more particularly to a portable disposable fresh water filter for purifying tap water.
It is well known that in many localities the degree of purity of the tap water is far from the degree that is satisfactory for human consumption.
Inventors have in the past sought ways to provide suitable methods of improving the purity of fresh water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,438 shows a filter cartridge with several layers of different filtering media, for insertion into a suitable tap-connected filter housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,080 shows a filter cartridge with multiple layers of filter media disposed inside the filter cartridge at an angle in order to improve fluid flow through the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,395 shows a filtering apparatus having layers of anthracite coal and black walnut shells as filter media.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,696 shows a cartridge-type water filter especially suited for removing scale and other impurities from water.
U.S. Pat. No. 651,948 shows a portable, funnel-shaped filter containing replaceable layers of granulated filter media for filtering small amounts of drinking water.
All of the inventions disclosed in the prior art suffer from the drawback that they are cumbersome to use for individuals who only desire to filter small amounts of drinking water and wish not to be tied to a fixed filter installation or having to be bothered by preparing elaborate filter media or mixtures thereof. Applicant has overcome this problem by providing a portable disposable filter that is convenient in use and may be used in any locality, and is sufficiently inexpensive that it may be discarded when the filter medium has been spent. It is not necessary to carry bottles from the store, and the filter is extremely inexpensive.